Back At Hueco Mundo
by Chibiluvxox
Summary: What happens at Hueco Mundo when nobody's watching? Insanity of course! Group of one shots. warning: some yaoi-moments involved, please don't flame - Smile:Ulquiorra rarely shows his emotions, but Grimmjow at least gets a smile.
1. Alonetime

Hello, I've finally posted something! XD This should eventually turn into a series of one shots, but for now...enjoy! I'd like to thank DN-lover, who edited this for me. I owe her ;

Disc. I do not own Bleach, and sometime soon updown, backwards, w/e in Hueco Mundo, Grimmkitty will read this and be like "damn straight"

* * *

" So can we go now?"

Aizen has just finished explaining his new plan to the Espada. Unfortunately, none of them were really paying attention to the three-hour long meeting that went along with it.

"They never pay attention, well at least I tried" Aizen got up from his exceedingly large chair and waved them all out of the room.

"You really should make your lectures more interesting to hear. I'm even falling asleep listening to it" Gin was leaning against the wall with Tousen outside the meeting room. His casual grin and closed eyes matching his sarcastic comment with the touch of truth to it.

"The Espada won't listen to justice if it sounds that boring." Tousen added in before walking away. The sound of foot steps bonced off the narrow walls of the hallway.

"Should I have 'em start dinner while I'm at it?" Gin's usual smile grew even wider as he thought of ordering them to make his dinner.

"Whatever you want, I'll be back at my room." Aizen coolly walked away from his grinning subordinate, leaving him there alone in the hallway.

"Wonder what's up with him, he's been cooped up in his room more than ever now." Gin's smile changed once again as he too left the hall.

"Finally they're all gone, it really does get tiring after awhile." Aizen took off his overcoat and sash, and placed it in its protective box. "Now I can finally get you alone." A tall figure was standing on the other side of the room. His shadow recognized currently only by Aizen himself. "I've been waiting all day for this." The figure turned on the gray CD player lying on the table, pushing the button until it landed on the 5th song. A recognizable tune came through the small device and Aizen grinned.

_'I'm, too sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love's going to leave me'_

Aizen started to get closer to the figure, pulling off the soft fabric of his shirt in the process. The figure saw this and followed suit. The two were suddenly so close their noses are touching. "Maybe this is a little too close" Aizen chuckled, taking a step back. "Lets do this then." The figure started to pull at his pants, bringing them down. Aizen followed suit and began at his. Aizen's lips pressed against the figures raising his hands until leaning up against the shadowed man's hands. Aizen collapsed bringing the figure with it, falling to the floor.

"Maybe we should try some dancing first."

An hour passed and Gin decided he should check on his leader Aizen, seeing what he was up to.

"I can't wait to finally see what he's been doing in there!" Gin chuckled to himself as he raced down the hallway with Tousen, food in tow. He had somehow convinced his blind comrade to tag along. Gin guessed that the secondary in command wold be curious as to their leader's actions.

"Aizen, we brought you your dinner, seeing that you missed it-"

_'I'm bringing Sexy back'_

Gin and Tousen stopped dead in their tracks. On the other side of the room was Aizen, clad only in a pink glittery thong, dancing in front of a mirror. The music suddenly stopped and Aizen turned around slowly to face the two shocked men by the door. After a long pause, words finally came out of Gin's mouth.

"The things I have just seen, they can never be unseen" Gin wanted to turn around but couldn't pull his eyes off the scene in front of him.

"Gin, what's going on?" Tousen gave Gin a confused look.

"Tousen?" Gin asked as if unsure if his blind comrade was still there.

"Yes Gin?" Tousen asked, unsure as to what Gin was about to say.

"You are so very lucky you are blind right about now."

* * *

A/N: Look forward to more silliness soon! Reviews are welcome

* * *


	2. Smile

Well here's another fluffy one-shot for all of you, this one's slight Ulquigrimm and definitely Ulquihime. If you don't like it don't read ;.

Disc. I don't own Bleach. I think there might be some laundry detergent in my house somewhere though...

* * *

Ulquiorra walked aimlessly through the halls, going over what just happened. _'Stupid woman, getting so riled up about those fools, they're all going to die eventually. She needs to learn to control herself. Hell, why am I even wasting my time thinking about it? She's just Aizen's pet, she should be no concern of mine. But yet-' _ His train of thought was broken when he entered the Espada common room. There was the fierce Sexta Espada curled up on the couch, sleeping. Ulquiorra sighed and cautiously sat down next to the sleeping man, lightly bouncing him in the process. Grimmjaw felt his couch move and opened his eyes halfway.

"Hey Ulqui?" Grimmjaw made sure he knew whom he was talking to.

"What is it Grimmjaw" The green Espada did not even have the will to comment on the nickname.

"Why don't you smile?"

"Well why do you smile?" Ulquiorra unintentionally glared at the half-asleep man next to him, giving the sleepy Espada the chills.

"I never really gave it much thought…I guess I smile when I'm content, when I'm happy, when I'm excited…"

"They're all emotions." Ulquiorra stated bluntly, as if he was expecting something better.

"Yeah, so? What were you expecting, 'I smile because Aizen tells me to'?"

"No…it's just that emotions are so useless, why even bother?"

"That's your problem right there" The half-asleep man nudged closer to the other body

"You don't let yourself acknowledge they're there. You'd be much better off if you let them shine through. Outside of battle, of course." Grimmjaw added the quick note before snuggling into the couch.

"Easy for you to say…" Ulquiorra turned away, suddenly realizing that the mark on his face from earlier was still apparent on his pale skin.

"You do realize I noticed that from the beginning, what'd ya do, get into some trouble with pet-san?" Grimmjaw smirked, knowing that the man next to him was very sensitive on that subject, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"It's none of your concern" Ulquiorra was now holding the wounded part of his face.

"If you showed her you cared, you might just win her over, you know," Grimmjaw was

going to keep rambling on about feelings, much to Ulquiorra's dismay. "And also, you never answered my question. Why don't you smile?"

"I already told you, smiling is an emotion. Emotions are trash."

"I know you're just afraid Ulqui, you don't have to go as far as to say they're trash."

With that, a still half-asleep Grimmjow lightly pawed away Ulquiorra's hand, revealing a light pink mark on the side of his cheek. "She got you good, didn't she"?

"Shut up" Ulquiorra nudged away from the other man, but the blue Espada just moved closer.

Grimmjaw then leaned up to Ulquiorra, just inches from his cheek. Then just like a cat, he proceeded in licking the pale pin wound on the man's skin. Feeling fulfilled, he curled up again and fell back to sleep on the couch. Ulquiorra slowly got up from the couch, careful not to wake the sleeping man, and walked away.

"Trash" Ulquiorra said to himself, holding his wound once again. A smile escaped his lips as he went back to his room for the night.

* * *

Author's Note: My cat Missy actually inspired this one XD. She is very violent and tough when she's fully awake but when she's half asleep she's very mello. It made me think that Grimmkitty is probably similar . Reviews are still welcome, maybe if I get more of them the next one-shot will come up quicker -


End file.
